


She's Something

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Douchebaggery, F/M, basically just cronus, can cronus just be a tag in and of itself?, like 'ohhhh okay i need to be prepared for the bullshit that's going to come out of this guy', self-entitlement, something that everyone just knowingly understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah is <em>something</em>, and Cronus is...well...<em>Cronus</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo man, I had WAY too much fun with this!
> 
> Another fill, all for HSWC 2014, same old song and dance. Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Meenah<3Cronus [onesided]  
> la belle dame sans merci [french]:the beautiful lady without mercy"

Oh, man, she is  _something_. She is  _many_  things. Oh, hell, she’s  _all_  of the things.  
  
You knew from the moment she yelled at you on Trollian that you were a fool for her.  
  
…Well, okay, you feel that way about  _everyone_  you meet. Well, not everyone. Just the mass majority of them. As for everyone else, you’re happy to at least  _pretend_  you feel that way about them if it means you’ll get any sort action coming your direction but WHATEVER, THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.  
  
The important part is Meenah Peixes, once Heiress to the Beforan throne, is  _something_ , and human God almighty you wish you could have just a tiny bit of it.  
  
You met her—as you implied before—on Trollian.  _Quite_  by accident. You know, you were just scoping out a few chatrooms, talking to a few people about  _magic_  embarrassingly enough, and scoping random profiles to find any cute/sexy/hot/all of the above trolls online. Which, considering you were pretty much open to anyone even then (especially since you were into that embarrassingly fake thing called  _magic_ ), meant basically any person who was online. And, of course, you found her quite unceremoniously, though it didn’t click that she was the Heiress until you saw her typing in all caps.  
  
CC: G-ET T)(A FUCK OUTTA MY C)(AT WINDOWS BUOY  
  
Oooh,  _man_  was she an angry one. Well, is. And she never stopped giving you grief, nor has she stopped now. Of course, she wasn’t the first to give you grief, and she wouldn’t be the last to be sure. But what made  _her_  grief so special to you—so worth the struggle, though a struggle it may be—was that out of everyone who had the gall to attack you for romantic advances that you honestly think  _everyone_  should feel obliged to receive from royalty like yourself, she didn’t go for the one thing everyone else attacked.  
  
You could see that swarm of messages now. “Wizard nerd,” “magic freak”…so many cruel words for a sensitive soul such as yourself. You can of course understand why those people would say those things (especially now that you have renounced your faith in magic), and it  _did_  help give you a good list of people who were just unequivocally  _awful_  in every way.  
  
But Meenah…she was different.  
  
Yeah, she cursed and scowled at all of your romantic attempts, but she never attacked you for that one thing. Magic. Of all the easy things that could be used against you at that time, she instead attacked you for most everything else instead.  
  
Hey, maybe it’s a little cheesy. But you liked that about her. And to this day—even after renouncing your faith—you  _still_  like that about her.  
  
Well…that, and some other things, if we get what you’re dropping. And as she struts her something down your way, you can’t help but positioning yourself in front of her to say hi.  
  
“Hello, Meenah,” you begin, so very nonchalantly and cool-like. “Howv vwould you like to—“  
  
Her fist smashes into your face, and you’re immediately on the ground. She just steps over you like you’re nothing.  
  
“Not havin’ it today, Cro,” she says, walking nimbly off.  
  
Man. The  _minx_. She’ll be the death of you, you’re sure.  
  
…Well, aside from her blowing you and everyone else up that time during the game.


End file.
